Suction catheters are commonly used to aspirate tracheobronchial fluids in patients ventilated with endotracheal tube (ETT) and tracheostomy tube devices. A problematic aspect of the use of suction catheters is the presence of bacterial biofilm within the ETT lumen which may contribute to lung infection. Moreover, buildup of substantial biofilm thickness reduces the effective free lumen of the ETT for air passage. Therefore, there is a need for maintaining cleaner ETT lumens and preventing buildup of significant biofilm thickness.
UK Publication GB 2482618 A to Einav et al., which is assigned to the assignee of the present application and is incorporated herein by reference, describes a multi-lumen catheter for multiple fluids conduction, including balloon inflation with air via an inflation lumen, suction via a suction lumen, and cleaning fluids delivery via a cleaning fluid-delivery lumen.
PCT Publication WO/2012/131626 to Einav et al., which is assigned to the assignee of the present application and is incorporated herein by reference, describes a cleaning device, system and method for use with an ETT or tracheostomy ventilation tube, a ventilator machine, a source(s) of fluid (for example, pressurized or unpressurized) and a source(s) of suctioning. In some embodiments, the cleaning device is useful for cleaning an inner surface of the ventilation tube and/or for preventing or hindering the accumulation of biofilm thereon. In some embodiments, it is possible to clean biofilm or any other material on the inner surface by delivering fluid into an interior of the ventilation tube, wiping the tube interior with a width-expanded wiping element (e.g. an inflated balloon) by longitudinal motion of the wiping element, and suctioning material out of the ventilation tube ventilation tube.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,051,737 to Kolobow et al. describes an endotracheal tube cleaning apparatus which can be periodically inserted into the inside of an endotracheal tube to shave away mucus deposits. In a preferred embodiment, this cleaning apparatus comprises a flexible central tube with an inflatable balloon at its distal end. Affixed to the inflatable balloon are one or more shaving rings, each having a squared leading edge, to shave away mucus accumulations. In operation, the uninflated cleaning apparatus is inserted into the endotracheal tube. The balloon is then inflated by a suitable inflation device, such as a syringe, until the balloon's shaving rings are pressed against the inside surface of the endotracheal tube. The cleaning apparatus is then pulled out of the endotracheal tube to shave off mucus deposits.
PCT Publication WO 2013/030821 to Zachar et al., which is assigned to the assignee of the present application and is incorporated herein by reference, describes a cleaning catheter that includes fluid-delivery and suction lumens. A flow regulator defines suction and fluid ports. A mechanical user control element is configured to mechanically and non-electrically set activation states of the flow regulator, and transition between first and third configurations via a second configuration. When the control element is in the first configuration, the flow regulator blocks fluid communication (a) between the suction port and the suction lumen and (b) between the fluid port and the fluid-delivery lumen. When the control element is in the second configuration, the flow regulator effects fluid communication between the suction port and the suction lumen, and blocks fluid communication between the fluid port and the fluid-delivery lumen. When the control element is in the third configuration, the flow regulator effects fluid communication (a) between the suction port and the suction lumen and (b) between the fluid port and the fluid-delivery lumen.